Slashwing
by DameRoseira
Summary: My friendly story. Rayven,Avalon and Jared are my friends .


**Slashwing**

**Chapter 1. Never**

Goth circled with the female around the stone,growling. The class was practicing and they had all been paired were circling but, none showed the same lunged and she quickly evaded. She flipped his body onto it's back pinning him smirking.

"Princey getting a little weak ?"She taunted. He growled at the nickname she had given him. He threw her off and pinned her. She struggled under the weight of the male.

"Give !"He barked at her,digging into her stomach. "I give."She bellowed in slight pain. He got off the others hadn't even put up much of a fight.

Some of the females had refused to fight. The female got up,brushing off. Voxzaco, their teacher applauded commenting on their battles. Praising Goth the most. Goth smiled his ego swelling. They all took off for their hunts.

"Alicia wait ."Voxzaco ordered. She sighed wrapping up, a breeze blowing through. "You know your a good fighter but, you can't aggravate Goth to that point he is the prince and the biggest of you little ones. "He said sharply.

She grunted. "Princey can handle himself besides I could kill him with a wing broken."She said arrogance in her voice. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alicia you know your not as arrogant as Goth just don't push him to a limit please ? for me ?"He asked,giving her the pout look knowing she hated it. She grumbled and nodded.

"Fine but, I will if he pushes me."He nodded in the legitimate agreement and kissed her cheek .

"Now go hunt."

"Yes Grandpa."

* * *

"Wow,Goth your so strong." A female said. Four females had surrounded Goth in admiration. And being the bat he was he took it and exploited sniffed

"She wasn't that strong."He said snidely . That earned him a smack clear across the face. She landed snorting.

"I am too Strong you just caught me off guard."She retorted he rolled his eyes. "Sure sure Alicia your not that strong to beat a male."He said smirking testing her temper. She hated only three things: Goth,perverts,and Sexists.

"Oh go to Zotz's stomach."She hissed the four girls gasped. Goth's eyes widened to a large level. That was something that no bat should go through for it meant inexplicable pain.

"Well miss dirty mouth I bet I can beat you again."

"Is that so ?"She asked jutting a hip out and crossing her arms. He bared teeth."Yes"

"OK then ready set go !"she said quickly. Then with a swift motion kicked him in his pride. He whimpered and went down she pinned him. A devious smirk crossing her face.

"Puta."He muttered,luckily she didn't hear it. "Come on Alicia let's go hunting !" Her friends shouted. Avalon and Rayven were hovering about a meter away. She got off Goth striding over him to the edge of the branch.

"Coming !"She shouted taking off leaving the girls to coo and ask if he was alright.

* * *

"Avalon where's Throbb ?"Alicia asked quietly as they dug into a macaw. Avalon blushed under her fur thanking the god's for it.

"Why should I Keep track of him ?"She asked,making the girls give her a incredulous look. "He's resting in a cave."She said quietly burning even more.

"Rayven have you seen Jared ? I haven't seem him for a bit."Avalon asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Looking for me ?"Jared asked landing. "Yes, to hit with a banana."Alicia said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes.

"I saw your TWO Fights and swear to never kick me there."He was a small brown bat, but, he was nice and a good friend.

"No Promises." They all conversed over the week's events eating the others eventually joining them. ,Throbb, and Avalon left when the sun rose.

"Alicia aren't you coming ?"Rayven asked yawning about to go. She shook her head. "Just want to see something I'll be in in a few hours."She said Rayven shrugged taking off. She almost dozed off during her flight.

Alicia shivered wrapping up. For some reason during the day time she always nearly froze .She heard wing beats and Goth landed beside her .

"What are you doing out ?"They asked in usion. She ground her teeth already annoyed enough with him. "Well I'm trying to find a snack. You ?"He asked

"Watching the sunset it's so beautiful."She said staring at the sun blinking to not blind herself. He rolled his eyes shaking his head. He glanced at it .

"Your right."

He whispered then took off going to find something to eat. She shook her head and took off . She ate a few smaller lizards on the way and roosted beside her grandpa. He unconsciously wrapped a wing around her, and she drifted off.

In her dream she was speeding over vast jungle ,it was becoming frozen dead different. She felt just like a spirit watching, Looking over everything. She was in a human building next. There was a machine ,a box, and two Vampyrum in a glass cage.A male and a female.

A human took the female and put her under the machine without haste the female struggled. The human put things to the female's stomach and turning the machine on. The male just watched with cried in pain . They turned it off and put the female into the box.

The human took the male and he struggled as human put him into the box and the human put needles in next ,supposedly injecting the bats. She awoke from the odd dream panting. Everyone else was asleep, Goth just then coming in an exhausted look on his humans scared every newborn and even though Goth wouldn't admit it they scared him too.

She wanted protection, Grandpa didn't seem enough anymore and she was shuddered _i'd never cuddle him he's a perv !_ She wrapped and cuddled closer to her grandpa going into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
